


A Confession

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet's always learning new things about the twins.





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: It'd be kinda cool to see Ratchet being an emotional support for sunny or sides in your young ratch au. Maybe something happened to one of the twins and it was touch and go or maybe one of the twins got really drunk and emotional and ratch just kinda listens? Or vice versa.

                Considering the late hour, Ratchet thought he would have the washracks to himself. But as he entered the room, he heard one of the sprayers going.

                Sighing a little, he walked further in. He was practically coated with bodily fluids from the multiple field and surgical repairs he had done. There was no way he could go to bed like this. He would just use the farthest stall from the one already occupied and…

                Ratchet came to a complete standstill as he spied who was washing up. Sunstreaker’s gold was as distinctive as Sideswipe’s bright crimson. Under the spray of clear water, the citrine (he had been corrected so many times that he was starting to do it to himself) gleamed.

                There was still time to back away, use one of the other washracks. Sideswipe was the more tactile and verbal of the two, but that was easier to deal with than Sunstreaker’s unwavering stares.

                He must have made a noise or perhaps Sunstreaker felt optics on him because he turned around. When he saw Ratchet he just blankly stared at him for a moment. Then a flash of … fear? crossed his face and he strode out of the stall towards Ratchet.

                “What is it? Is Sideswipe ok?” he demanded. “He feels fine, but with the meds sometimes I can’t…”

                “No, no, no!” Ratchet rushed to say. He reflexively reached out and gripped Sunstreaker’s wrists. “Your brother is fine, the last I checked. I’m just here to wash up. I had no idea you were here. I could leave if you wanted privacy?”

                Sunstreaker’s optics briefly closed in relief, the tense set of his shoulders relaxing. “No. No, you can stay. I just thought…”

                Ratchet considered the frontliner for a long moment. What must it be like, to be so close to another living being? To love them unconditionally? To never be alone? Ratchet didn’t have that. He didn’t have any close friends, nor any living family. Sometimes, when he let himself think about it, he envied the twins.

                And then other times… not as much.

                “It wasn’t even his fault this time,” Sunstreaker remarked quietly. “Megatron just…”

                “Sideswipe was in the wrong place at the wrong time?” Ratchet asked. He hadn’t actually worked on Sideswipe when he had been injured. First Aid had been closest.

                Sunstreaker shook his head. “Megatron hates me almost as much as he hates Optimus. So any chance he gets, he’ll aim for Sideswipe.”

                “Why does Megatron hate you?” Ratchet asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Sunstreaker frowned, stepping away. Ratchet’s hands fell away from his arms.

                “It’s a long story. Essentially, I was young and stupid and Megatron was really convincing,” Sunstreaker replied. “He didn’t like it when I left. But I had only chosen Megatron, not the Decepticons. At first, I didn’t see much different because the two. But Sideswipe chose the Autobots, and I couldn’t not follow him.”

                Ratchet stared up at Sunstreaker’s bent helm with wide optics. Sunstreaker… and _Megatron?_

                “I didn’t think twins ever entertained others outside their bond…” Ratchet said faintly.

                Sunstreaker heaved a sigh and shrugged. “We’ve always been weird. We don’t mind if the other has a brief fling. But that’s all it’ll ever be; we’ll always come back to each other. Megatron never understood that.”

                “So the two of you have never both agreed on a third person?” Ratchet asked, his processor awhirl. If what Sunstreaker had said was true, then he and Sideswipe truly were unique. At least compared to all of Ratchet’s readings.

                Sunstreaker’s head rose up and he stared at Ratchet with those intense optics that always seemed to pin Ratchet in place.

                “No. Never… not until you, at least.”

 

~ End


End file.
